Ned, mi amor
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Hoy te he vuelto a ver. Sentado frente de mí, leyendo el mismo libro y con el vinilo que te regalé.


_**Hey!**_

He vuelto a este fandom con un pequeño one-shot.

Disfruten… o no.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ned, mi amor.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Es una tarde lluviosa. Hace algo de frío y me estoy resguardando en la cafetería de siempre.<p>

Me encuentro sentado en el rincón del lugar, sólo. Como dato curioso, todas las mesas están ocupadas y sobrepobladas... a excepción de la mía.

Tengo un café en mi mano y el teléfono móvil en la otra.

Escucho la lluvia golpear el cristal de la entrada, a los empleados platicar en el mostrador y la televisión soltando ruidos de una mala telenovela que nadie ve en el lugar.

La campanita me indica que alguien ha entrado.

Es un chico, trae una gabardina de color gamuza y esta empapado. Nadie le presta mucha atención, siguen en sus mundos como debería de ser.

El agua escurre cayendo en el limpio piso. Un empleado lo mira resentido, pero no dice nada. Está lloviendo, no puede simplemente hacer un drama.

Se acerca al mostrador y pide obviamente un café… helado, para mi sorpresa. Busca un lugar, pero no lo hay.

Entonces me ve. Ahí, sentado, sólo y con una necesidad enorme de querer conocerlo.

Es guapo, algo bajito y el cabello castaño. No se ve exageradamente delgado, pero tampoco es exageradamente gordo.

No me di cuenta de su mochila hasta que la vi en su mano, de seguro la traía debajo de la gabardina.

Cuando soy consciente, ya está frente mí.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- Pregunta, dejando salir al final una sonrisa, una bellísima sonrisa.

-Claro.- Murmuro, sonriendo para mis adentros y ligeramente en la realidad.

-Me llamo Ned.- Dice, estirando una mano esperando que se la estreche… la mano.

-Mi nombre es Billy, pero todos me llaman Loomer.

-¿Apodo?

-No, es mi apellido.

-Mi apellido es Bigby.- Dice, no sé muy bien por qué. Me limito a sonreír. Tengo un pensamiento pervertido acerca de su apellído y su miembro viril. El silencio se hace presente entre nosotros.

Parece que cada uno se dedicara a lo suyo. Me pongo los auriculares y empieza el reproductor de música, Band á Part*, mi grupo favorito.

Empieza "Sputnik, mi amor"* y me transporto totalmente. Sigo bebiendo mi café, ya está frío.

Ned se limita a leer. ¿El nombre del libro? "Amar en tiempos de estómagos revueltos"* Vaya nombre para un libro.

-Espera un momento.- Leo en sus labios. Me quito los audífonos cuando empieza la canción "Una persona normal con gafas de metal"

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás escuchando "Band á Part"?

Asiento lentamente con la cabeza. Su sonrisa me hace sonreír. Creo que me estoy enamorando… y eso es malo, porque apenas y sé su nombre.

-¡Eso es genial!- Dice, emocionado.- ¡Eres la primer persona que conozco que le gusta Band á Part!

-No sólo me gusta, es mi grupo favorito.- Su sonrisa parece crecer más, si es posible.

-¿Tienes los discos de vinilo?

-Por supuesto, los tengo todos.- Digo, algo presumido.

-¡Wow! Yo no he podido conseguir el EP "Franny y tú".- Su voz se trastorna a triste.

No digo nada. No dice nada. Miro mi reloj.- Me tengo que ir. Hablamos luego ¿De acuerdo?

-Nos vemos luego, Billy.- Siento algo raro. Es de las pocas personas que me llama por mi verdadero nombre.

-Cuídate.- Cojo mi paraguas y todas mis cosas, tiro el poco café en el bote de basura y salgo a enfrentarme a la lluvia.

* * *

><p>Ha pasado casi un mes. Sigo viéndome con Ned todos y cada uno de los días desde ese día lluvioso.<p>

Llego a la cafetería. Por primera vez él llega antes que yo. Me sonríe cuando me ve entrar.

El día es bastante caluroso. El clima se está volviendo loco en esta ciudad.

-Hola.- Digo, cuando me acerco.

-Hola.- Dice. Tiene un café y en sus manos "Amar en tiempos de estómagos revueltos" parece que es la tercera vez que lo lee en esté mes.

Me siento frente él.- Toma.- Me tiende el café.

-Gracias.- Lo dejo en la mesa.

-Te tengo una sorpresa.- Le digo, tomando mi mochila.

-¿En serio?- Su cara tiene un brillo hermoso.

-¿Puedes adivinar qué es?

-No lo sé… ¿El cadáver de mi peor enemigo?- Dice, sarcástico.

-No.- Digo y saco el regalo. Su rostro pasa por varias fases y todas van de muy feliz a feliz extremo.

-¡Conseguiste el vinilo!- Le entrego el EP "Franny y tú" y me sonríe como jamás lo había visto sonreír.

Se pone de pie y me abraza. Puedo sentir su olor, su felicidad y sobre todo, su cuerpo. Y me hace olvidar la fortuna que gaste en comprarlo y el montón de tiempo que gaste en encontrarlo.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Cuánto te debo?

-No seas bobo. Es un regalo.- Le sonrió y por un momento, en verdad me siento feliz.

* * *

><p>Hoy lo he vuelto a ver.<p>

Se sentó frente de mí... pero en otra mesa, no conmigo.

Pude sentir que él estaba haciendo algo que no debía de hacer, al menos no para mí.

No podía creer que el día era lluvioso como cuando lo conocí, ni que llego en las mismas condiciones... resguardándose de la lluvia después de llegar muy empapado.

Es sorprendente verlo con un idiota al lado. Por lo que pude escuchar, su nombre es Seth.

Me pregunto si sabe que esta leyendo el mismo libro, que se ha resguardado a causa de la lluvia en este café y... que esta besando a Seth en lugar de a mí.

* * *

><p>¿Les ha gustado? Espero y sí.<p>

Primero que nada, quiero decirles que "Band á Part" es mi primer trauma musical de este año… todo empezó el primero de enero.

Este fic está basado en una de sus canciones "Sputnik, mi amor" y "Amar en tiempos de estómagos revueltos" si es un libro real, de mi autor favorito Carlos G. García. Existe una columna homónima en la página UniversoGay.

¿Algún review?

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

Cuídense.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
